somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Strat-O-Matic Online's New Home at Strat-O-Matic.com!
Welcome to our new home at Strat-O-Matic.com! Getting access to your existing SOM Online teams If you've been playing SOM Online at its old home at SportingNews.com, then you were instructed to register a new user account at Strat-O-Matic.com using the same email address that your SportingNews.com account was registered under. If you did that correctly, your teams are now associated with that new Strat-O-Matic.com account. You may now log in to your new Strat-O-Matic.com account. If you happen to be logged in already, please log out, and then log back in. After that, you should be able to go to http://onlinegames.strat-o-matic.com and see your active teams on the left side of the page, underneath the big front page graphic. From then on, you may go straight to http://onlinegames.strat-o-matic.com whenever you want to play the game. If you're having trouble finding your teams or logging in If you didn't get the chance to register a Strat-O-Matic.com user account before the move, or you made a mistake and your email address didn't exactly match... that's cool, brother! We made an account for you. This is a page where you can use your old SportingNews.com username and password to find out the username of the Strat-O-Matic.com account where you'll find your teams: http://onlinegames.strat-o-matic.com/member/snauth ''' If you've tried everything on that page and you still can't find your teams, please email us at onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com and we'll help you out. Please give a very specific, detailed description of your problem, with exactly what you see and what's happening. Open issues There are a few things that are not quite available just yet, including a few things I didn't realize you'd miss so much about the old site :). Please be patient as we try to assist every customer's individual issues and accommodate everyone's requests, and understand that we're going to try to get everything in due time. *The '''Game Replay feature is apparently not loading for some people. We're investigating this. We do know that it's not working at all for '70s and '80s leagues. For all other leagues, please try using a different browser other than Internet Explorer (e.g. Chrome, Firefox, etc.), or, if you must use IE, upgrade to IE 9. Otherwise, if this feature still isn't loading for you, it would help us solve your problem if you would please write us at onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com with a link to the game in question, the version and the name of the web browser you're using, and the operating system you're on. *'Scheduled "Frenzies'" are not available yet. Currently, Frenzy leagues have their draft run and their Frenzy start at 11pm ET after they fill. *There is currently no limit on the number of Waiver Claims you may submit before the Waivers deadline. We will be re-instating the old maximum of 8 soon. *For leagues that started play on SportingNews.com, the Lefty/Righty splits for Pitchers' BFP and OAVG are not being displayed correctly. This is merely due to our new system of storing more comprehensive stats that we need to retro-fit for games played before our transition. *The Auto-Draft is occasionally awarding a catcher to teams as a replacement for a player they requested and lost out on, who happens to be eligible at catcher at a secondary position but plays another position primarily. *The old lineup interface where your bench was on the left, your lineup was on the right, and you clicked to bring guys over and move them up and down. I underestimated how many people still used it because it doesn't support the Lineup Depth Chart. We'll work on a solution that's more similar to the old interface, but please learn to use the new interface in the meantime. *'Line scores' (inning by inning scoring) on game boxscores is currently missing, because they will be replaced with a more proper HTML-based display when new games are played, which can be shown on all other parts of the site. Resolved issues *In-game mail message subjects no longer include doubled phrases (e.g. "TRADE ACCEPTED: TRADE ACCEPTED:"). *When a team accepts or declines a trade offer, the in-game mail notification that gets sent to the original sender now includes the details of the trade offer. This applies to notifications going forward only. *The archive section giving you access to your older teams is now available. *In the Your League->Stats section, playoff stats are no longer being combined with the regular season stats. *In the "Sent Items" tab of the in-game mail system, the status of each message or trade offer you've sent is now being displayed. *When your "Hide Results" setting is on for a given team, game results on your Front Office and League Scores page are now hiding the inning count (e.g. FINAL (10)) for extra innings games, until you explicitly choose to reveal the results. *We've eliminated the bug that was occasionally sending multiple copies of the same message in the in-game mail/trade offer system. *'"Frenzy" leagues' now have their draft run and their Frenzy start at 11pm ET after they fill, at least for the time being. We are working on the ability to schedule different Frenzy times and hope to have it available for you soon. *We've restored the "Strategy" section of the archive of the old SportingNews.com forum . *Your completed teams for which you've chosen to "Hide Scores" are now staying under "Your Active Teams" on the Your Teams page until you explicitly turn the setting off for them. Previously they had been showing up under "Your Recently Completed Teams", effectively spoiling the surprise. *Our new permanent community forum is now up here . The temporary forum that we've been using since the transition has been moved here for the time being. *The archive of posts from the old forum on SportingNews.com is now available and can be found here . *On the team page of all drafted teams, there is now a pulldown menu that lets you easily jump to view other teams in that team's league. *On player search results pages, you may now click on most column headers to sort by that stat column. This also preserves whatever other sort filters you may be currently viewing. *The Steal, Bunt, H&R, and Running search filters under the "Advanced" section of the player search pulldown are now working. *For leagues that have finished their regular season, access to regular season League Leaders, Team Fielding, Manager Profiles, and Awards Voting reports has been restored. *The Auto-Draft has now been automated to run within 10 minutes of a new league being filled (between the hours of 9am and 11pm ET). *Within the in-game mail message system, carriage returns/line breaks originally typed by the message composer are now being preserved when viewed after delivery. *A link to change your team name may now be found under the "Your Team" menu for any team of yours whose name you're still eligible to change. Before you've joined a league that is full, you may change your team name as many times as you need to. After any league that you have joined becomes full, you may change your name once before Game 21 of the regular season. *The public Player Set Browser ', which allows you to browse through all of our player sets and ballparks, is now available. Links to download the Excel spreadsheets of each player set's available players may also be found there. A permanent link to the Player Set Browser may be found under the "Info/Help" menu in the game. *'Empty leagues are now being cleared from the league directory every midnight ET. *We've implemented a tweak that should improve low instances of defensive substitutions reported by certain managers. This tweak was put into play for games of Friday night, 7/20. *We've implemented a tweak that should improve patterns of unexpected in-game bullpen usage reported by certain managers. This tweak was put into play for games of Thursday night, 7/19. *The main standings page for the All-Time Greats Barnstormers Tour tournament is now available and updating after each night's games. *We've eliminated the problem whereby occasionally customers didn't receive their team credits upon purchase. *The Draft List Ranking and Edit Lineup pages now feature additional click-to-move controls, to improve compatibility with mobile/tablet devices that don't support drag-and-drop interfaces. *For completed Mystery Card leagues, the actual year of each player is now being displayed on team pages and free agent lists. *The button to Rescind a trade offer you've sent is now available. *You may now make changes to your "Hide Results" setting to obscure your scores and standings from the All Your Teams and Front Office pages. To do so, click on "Change your Hide/Show Scores pref." in the middle column of your Front Office. You can control this setting on a per-team basis, or you may apply a change across all your active teams. If you are having trouble using the Game Replay feature, it would help us solve your problem if you would please write us at onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com with a link to the game in question, the version and the name of the web browser you're using, and the operating system you're on. *The prize credits that you had left unclaimed on your older winning teams (the teams that are currently not accessible on Strat-O-Matic.com) have been awarded to your accounts. This includes teams that were under the "main" SportingNews.com site (2007-2011 seasons, ATG 3/4/5/6, 1986, 1999, Back to the '90s) as well as Back to the '80s and The '70s Game. If you had unclaimed prize credits in the 2001-2006 seasons, 1969, or FantaSim, or if you are faced with a general discrepancy regarding your team credits, please write us at onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com with as many details as you can give us, and we'll look into the matter. *Hopefully we've eliminated the spambot problem on our forum. We deployed countermeasures that we hope will keep them at bay for a while. *The NO (I don't want to send this trade offer) button has been fixed. *The icon that tells you when you have unread messages on a particular team on the "All Your Teams" page has been added. *All prize credits for teams accessible here on the new site have been awarded, and will automatically be added to your account going forward immediately when you win them (i.e. you no longer have to "claim" them). *'Last 10 games' on player card popups has been added, which includes postseason games. We intend to eventually add a full page 162-game log. *'Players you've dropped' who never played any games for your team no longer show under your "Players no longer on roster" section. *On the Default Lineups page, the correct fielding rating is now being shown for each player based on the position he's playing in the lineup. *'Send a Trade Offer to this team' link has been added to the team pages of the other teams in your league. *Saving your Team Strategy for new teams created after the transition is now working. *'Roster minimum of 24 players' is now correctly being enforced. *'Blown saves' are now showing up correctly on the "Simulated stats" tab of Your Team. *'Player searches' by Balance L are now working. Resuming gameplay 'Open issues with stats displays' We're aware of the following issues concerning some of the stats displays, and will be working to resolve them very soon. All of these were known during testing, and we regret that they're not resolved at this time, but we felt that they alone should not have delayed the resumption of gameplay. *Team Fielding tab - X-chance displays for Primary Positions. The game engine isn't writing this data out yet. *Team Misc. tab - Ballpark FX rolls. These figures are close to accurate, but testing has shown them not to be fully so. A few (a small minority of) plays are not being recorded perfectly. *League Standings (Expanded) - W/L record in extra-inning games. The game engine is now explicitly writing out the number of innings each game lasts (good), but we haven't yet back-populated older game results with their inning lengths, so the extra-inning records are currently only counting from this point forward (bad). *Game play-by-play - "SB + Error" is a play that is not showing up in the new play-by-play report, so on the very rare occasion where you can't understand how a runner scored from first on a sac fly, for example, it's probably a missing SB + Error. In this example if you looked closely, you would see the runner was actually on third. 'Game date schedule details' The last games that were played on the old SportingNews.com site were on Thursday night, June 7. Leagues that were scheduled to play games on Friday night, June 8, resumed play on Tuesday night, June 26. Preseason leagues who had their Opening Nights originally scheduled on or before Monday, June 25, started their seasons on Tuesday night, June 26. Further updates and news Will be posted here and/or at the new site in the coming days. Welcome! Bernie H. Strat-O-Matic.com onlinegamesupport@strat-o-matic.com